


侠客行

by Finally_Home



Series: based on songs [4]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ancient China, Chinese Fantasy, Fantasy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cannot explain this, M/M, it's my first fic in chinese i'm sorry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Home/pseuds/Finally_Home
Summary: 郑允浩第一次遇见他的时候才八岁。东方神起 x 天官赐福(?)- 昌珉是哥哥
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: based on songs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	侠客行

**Author's Note:**

> [kbshinya - 悦神](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av28324768/)
> 
> 第一个用中文写的同文 请各位大佬多多指教TT
> 
> 如果能点评一下我哪里写的好哪里写的不好那就最好不过了
> 
> （其实跟《悦神》没太大的关系，就用了些歌词）

_ 一场盛世繁华 若指尖沙 似传说的话 _

郑允浩第一次遇见他的时候才八岁，并不知道他是谁。他只知道自己闯祸了，而这位过路人救下了他。白色的衣服烙印在他的脑海中，领引他进了一间客栈。掌柜显然认识并且畏惧这男人，郑允浩跟他一起路过时低声说了一句： “小子，知不知道惹上谁了？”

不知道啊，只知道他偷了一串冰糖葫芦被店主追打，一头撞上这位似乎非凡的大哥哥得了救。钱也付了，糖葫芦也给他了，然后这人低头看他，露出一丝微笑，说： “我包里有药，要不要跟我去一下？”

“我不去。” 小孩把头一瞥。 “我不要吃药。”

他笑了，摸了摸他的头发。“傻小子，是外敷的。我怕你感染了。”

郑允浩伤得不重，都是些磕磕碰碰的擦伤，但他还是跟着人家去了，一路上叽叽喳喳问他的背景。哥哥你是不是仙人啊？你为什么穿白色的衣服，多容易脏啊。你住哪儿，是不是游侠？刚才你好厉害，三下五除二就把那些人打败了，我能拜你为师吗？

那人笑了，摸着他头发道： “长大一点再说吧。”

现在，坐在客栈房间里，郑允浩有些不太自在。他晃荡着腿，看着那似神非神的人备药，忍不住问了一句， “哥哥，你叫什么名字？”

他顿了一下，道： “沈昌珉。小鬼你呢？”

小孩笑了，眼睛眯成小月亮。“我叫郑允浩！”

孩子天生长得漂亮。沈昌珉有点懵，不知道该如何回复，干咳了一声。“把胳膊伸出来。”

敷药时，沈昌珉顺便给小孩讲了些故事，都是他自己的经历。郑允浩听得入神，眼睛睁得老大。“那，哥哥是侠客吗？我也想当游侠，好酷的！但是妈妈不让，说太危险了。”

沈昌珉正在洗手，停驻片刻，说，“你妈妈说得对，没什么事别老想着酷，想想我们要面对多少危险。” 他甩了甩手，阳光透过晶莹的水珠打出小小的彩虹。郑允浩沉默了。“哎，你又不是坏小孩，不用非要当游侠不可。长大后干个正经事，听到没？”

送他回去的时候，郑允浩抬头看了一眼他。“其实，我想上学，但是家里没钱。我...”

沈昌珉没有说什么，只是摸了摸他的头发，看他踏进家门。隔几天郑允浩再去客栈找他的时候，沈昌珉已经走了。小厮瞪圆了眼告诉他，那是无人不知的‘白莲’，江湖上称最强昌珉。“人家是看你可怜吧。”

郑允浩读人一向很准，他并不认同小厮的说法。沈昌珉不是那种人，看到可怜的小孩就随便讲讲故事哄一哄。他坚信自己是不同的，特殊的。然而，沈昌珉再也没有出现过。

_ 白衣翩跹 仗剑执花 天下妄言 _

十六岁的郑允浩自以为天下无敌。他凭着一身傲气，一种从骨子里透漏出的倔强，理所当然的成为了孩子王。小一点的成天巴结着他给他们讲故事，大一点的就趁着晚上有时间跟他学点算数。凡是住在郑允浩巷子里的都知道这八年来一直有位不知名的人赞助他上学，而郑允浩也没有辜负这人的期望，努力地成为了个有学问的人。

当然，郑允浩很清楚他的赞助商是谁——沈昌珉，还能有谁。虽然他当初没有撒谎 — 他是真的想上学 — 但是自从遇见了那位侠客以后，郑允浩满脑子里都是他，成天想着怎么回报他，怎么能成为游侠等等。白色的衣袍像一颗坠落的星，划过他的脑海。八年前的事，他没有告诉任何人。他去山上的寺庙拜师习武的事倒不是秘密，但他妈妈却不支持。

“学习就学习，学好了有个好出处，找个好姑娘，别净想着玩。”

这种生活的确有诱惑，但是郑允浩并不想结婚。他想做他的游客，闯遍天涯，找到沈昌珉以后跟他一起走。他喜欢沈昌珉，记得他的笑容和温柔，记得他奇巧的好身手，记得他手心里的温柔。郑允浩通常在深夜里想起他，以免有人笑他满脸通红，笑他必定是看到了心悦的姑娘。夜晚里柔情的清风与黑暗足以掩盖他幼稚的爱慕。睡不着的时候他就坐在门外看月亮，看星星，想着他穿白色衣服的大哥哥。

他现在在哪里，在做什么？他还记得他吗？但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。有时候他也祈祷，拜托各地神仙让他再见沈昌珉一眼，就一眼，但长这么大还没瞧见他的身影，他也就慢慢放弃了。生活可能就这样吧，可能他这一生就注定遇见沈昌珉那一次。虽说生活不可逆，但郑允浩不情愿啊。他不甘心就这样错过沈昌珉，他这一生遇见过的最漂亮的人。

他再次见到沈昌珉的时候，郑允浩十八岁。虽然还没有出师，人人都知道郑允浩武功高强，又热心，有事找他肯定不会亏。这一天，有人找他劝架，谈着谈着就打起来了。那些人人高马大，常年在街头上混。郑允浩知道他打不赢，正准备找个理由溜走，突然一道白光从他上方闪过。定睛一看原来是一把剑，在阳光下散发着凌利的光芒。那些人吓得半死，郑允浩抬头一惊，“昌珉哥哥！”

事后，他们坐在茶店里。沈昌珉手边放着一杯龙井，郑允浩则看着他，像永远都不会再见到他一样地看着他。一段很尴尬的沉默之后，沈昌珉终于问道：“你学习怎么样？”

“嗯，还好。” 郑允浩敷衍地回了一句，然后迫不及待地问，“哥哥你这些年去哪儿了？”

沈昌珉想了想。“你是不是一直在等我？”

何止等啊！他那是盼望。“当然，” 郑允浩说。“我跟庙里的和尚学了一点武术，不知道能不能跟你……？”

他还没讲完沈昌珉就笑了，伸出手来摸他的头发。“小孩长大了。”

肯定的啊，你走了这么久。郑允浩心底涌出止不住的心酸。他抓住沈昌珉的衣袖，含着泪告诉他，“哥哥，我喜欢你。”

沈昌珉眼里浮现出可见的怜惜。

_ 回首梦已阑珊 众生尽皆漠然 _

很多年以后，会有这样的一个传说：

一对游侠，一个穿着白色的衣服，一个穿着红色的衣服。他们并肩走遍天涯，在世间行好。如果你有幸坐在他们旁边，你可能会看到红衣拽着白衣的袖子，会听见红衣叫哥哥。白衣会对他微笑，说 郑允浩你够了 这还没到房间你就开始撒娇。

当然，进了屋可不一定撒娇了。

你可能会认识他们，也可能不认识。重点是，他们是一对侠客，江湖上称东方神起。穿红衣服的叫郑允浩，穿白衣服的叫沈昌珉。如果你看的够仔细，你可能会注意到郑允浩看沈昌珉的表情，像是仰慕也像爱意，更像是炽热的欲望。

而沈昌珉只是微笑。

_ 万世千秋不如他一眼 经年 _

**Author's Note:**

> 超烂的，写到第三部我都不想写了;; 其实我中文特别差 不会用成语不会写唯美的句子 但是我想啊啊啊啊
> 
> 就因为我想所以我还是要试一下 不管有多烂 :((( 这就是命吧


End file.
